Twisted
by LayMeDown
Summary: AU TV SHOW: My version of the events after Hi, Society CB


**Twisted**

**A/N:** This is my version of what should take place after Hi, Society. I don't own Gossip Girl or the characters in this story those are from the minds of the authors and Josh Schwartz. Please Comment I love comments!! This is based on the Carrie Underwood song of the same name which I also don't own.

------

She thought once she had been with Nate her whole life would be perfect. She would have the white picket fence, the kids, the degree from Yale and the perfect lover. But Blair Waldorf didn't feel the perfect life wash over her. All she felt was tired and sore, it wasn't the fireworks and burning of her previous lover. It just was.

Blair contemplated what she could do to get herself away from Nate and back to someone who knew how to make her feel so satisfied yet so loved at the same time. She stared at the arm draped around her waist. This arm was supposed to be her future. The arm of the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. The arm of her Nate. The boy up until two weeks ago had been madly in love with. But now there was another. And that other was Chuck Bass.

When she was with him each of his caresses set her skin on fire. His kisses made her go weak in the knees. She didn't want to admit this to herself but she was falling for Chuck Bass. The same boy who had been a close friend to her yet slept with almost half the women in the New York boroughs.

Yet, he had been for her when Nate and her had broken up. When she wanted to sabotage the life of her now on-again best friend Serena. And most importantly when Nate ignored the minute she turned 18. Chuck was there with an extravagant necklace that she had put on hold for a laugh. Chuck Bass was in love with her too.

She felt a hand graze her stomach. Nate. She snapped back to reality what the hell was she doing with him when she wasn't in love with him. For all she could care he could go off and fuck himself. Pulling her body up she felt Nate stir.

"Blair. Mmm this is nice." Nate said sleepily.

"Let me up I'm going." she said looking for her dress which was strewn somewhere on the floor of the room that they had been in.

"What? Why?" Nate said waking up quickly putting his hand on Blair's back.

"Because I can't do this Nate. I don't love you. I don't think I ever have." Blair whispered pulling the dress over her silhouette.

"Is it that ass Carter?" Nate shouted at her. "No one can steal me from you"

"Well someone did Nate. Goodbye" she said running out the door.

She could hear rustling behind her. Nate was coming after her. Maybe he did love her but it was too little too late. She went down the stairs as fast as he Blahniks allowed her too and hailed a cab. Not caring how cold the crisp winter air was in New York City. She needed to get to Chuck and tell him their exchange on the dance floor had just been a mistake. And that she loved him.

Sitting in the cab she heard a familiar voice singing on the radio. Although she wasn't much of a country music fan she didn't mind Carrie Underwood. This song however was different it was her motto. It was like the woman's voice on the radio was speaking to her.

_Baby you're a wrecking ball _

_Crashing into me _

_Nothing I can do but fall _

_Piece by piece _

_You broke down every part of me _

_That ever thought I would never need you, baby_

Blair sighed as she willed herself to not break down at that moment. Sitting in the cab she remember that first night. That first time. Her first time.

He wasn't rough as she had expected. He was tender and passionate. Something that she had never expected to come from a guy like Chuck Bass. Her Chuck Bass.

"Miss we are here" the cab driver broke Blair out of her trance. She looked up at the building where Chuck had lived all of his life. She remembered the first time she ever entered that penthouse suite that the Basses had owned since the days of their grandparents. By this time the rain had started and for once Blair Waldorf didn't care if it messed up her hair or clothing.

She rang the buzzer. No answer. The drizzle had now turned into heavier rain. Then she saw Chuck's doorman let her in.

"Where's Chuck?" She asked shivering

"Gone miss" he replied sombrely to her.

"Where?" she asked again with more urgency in her voice.

"The Airport I believe." Blair's heart sunk at the very moment he was running away. He couldn't crush those butterflies that were inside himself. Blair had those same butterflies and she sure as hell didn't want to crush them.

"Call me a taxi" within seconds she had a taxi waiting for her. "JFK and I'll pay you an extra $100 dollars if you can get me there in 20 minutes"

Nothing like swooning the cabbies of New York with a little Upper East Side Wealth.

"The main highway is blocked miss" the man driving said through a heavy accent. "But I know back way"

"Well go" the bitch in Blair was crawling back out.

The next 20 minutes were complete hell for Blair as she prayed that Chuck had been caught in the traffic jam she kept hearing updates about over the cabbies radio.

-------

Exactly 20 minutes after she had stepped into the cab. She was standing at the international terminal at JFK. She looked frantically around for that trademark smirk and emblazoned scarf. She saw nothing. She sat in the terminal in defeat and disgust. How could she have been so stupid? She should have just stayed with Nate and not gone chasing after what she had just lost.

A single tear trickled down Blair's perfect face. She had hit rock bottom and all Blair Waldorf could do was cry. Cry for what could have been. Cry for what she had done to her life. Through the tears that were coming Blair could see a scarf. The same scarf that belonged to...

"Chuck!" Blair cried out over the rain which was now pouring. All he did was ignore her. "Chuck please talk to me."

"What so you can tell me how much you are in love with Nathanial? Why the hell did you come out here anyway? To announce your engagement I presume." there was so much venom in his voice Blair couldn't help but cringe.

"No that's not it at all" she felt her voice waver but she continued willing herself not to cry "I have butterflies, ones that I'm not willing to crush. For you."

Chuck's face at that exact moment went blank. Not the reaction she had pictured, defeated she turned in the other direction. Before she could take a step she felt Chuck's hand clasp her arm and pull her towards himself. As soon as their lips met Blair knew Chuck felt the same way.

To an on-looker especially one who knew the two would think that they were just plain crazy. Two of the Upper East Side's finest making out in front of the international terminal of JFK. Especially the pair that were kissing. Yet, those two were having the time of their lives.

As soon as they broke away gasping for air a small smile appeared on Chuck's lips, he had finally gotten the girl that he had loved since they started the climb up the social ladder all those years ago and he was all hers.

"What are we going to say to everyone?" Blair asked as Chucks arms wrapped around her petite body.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow." Chuck said leading her to the limo. Blair obliged happily for once she was truly happy and didn't have to put on a fake smile, even if it was twisted.


End file.
